The Ruffling of fur and feathers
by Ruffled
Summary: Warning Not suitible for young or sensitive audiences, as it contains violence and sexual themes, and swear words. The life of a chatot named Ruffled and an aipom named Seedeth. By the way, if you do know me from Da...yes, I am Ruffledfeathers.
1. Ruffled little past 1

You arrive in a dark, mysterious looking cavern. The walls are made of the primitive mud that you are not used to, being so posh. You wrinkle your nose at the smell of honey and sweat, but you know you have to get the answers out of this place. You continue your walking into this cave, until the chatot you wanted to see comes into view. She is like normal chatot; with the black musical note shaped head, the metronome tail, the yellow and green chest, and the blue wings and back. The only difference you notice is a worn old blue collar that she wears on her neck, above her white ruff. You know her name to be Ruffled, and upon looking at her ruffled feathers you know where this nickname came from. She shrugs, and stares into space with an interested look on her face.

She notices your presence and looks up to you with a smile. You notice another difference; her beak is yellow rather than pink.

"You have come to hear my side of the story then?" You nod, and she nods in return "Do not listen to the PRO, not much of the story is true."

She gets a blue book off a bookcase by the black and red chair she was sitting on. She opens the book with a smile, and shows you the writings in the book. Messy scribbles cover the page, and upon closer inspection you realise that this is the handwriting of the chatot. You give a nod, reading the words carefully but without much interest.

"The first time I met Seedeth," She begins, "I was truly alone…" You give a sigh and sit down as the story begins.

"I was flying around a pokemon village. I was looking for something to do, as I was alone. My mate had been killed by gunshot a few years ago, and I was banned from my tribe for trying to talk to the human who shot him.

I can still remember waiting on the old withered tree, looking around to see what was going on. The tree had many wrinkles, and the leaves were browned with age. I looked out to the sky with a bored look on my face, and then I saw him.

One of the most handsome absol, cream soft fur, sharp scythe on the end of his head, eyes as red as blood, Jason. He was running from a herd of cubone. I shook myself, causing my blue skirt to dance with the wind for a few seconds, and then I flew down to face these cubone. The majority of the brown tiny lizards with white skulls on their heads were male, so I decided to use attract on them. The lusting eyes of these small dirt brown creatures widened as I flew in a circle, showing off what I had above those clothes.

Unfortunately, I was dancing too passionately, and my skirt fell off. Of course, being a silly chatot, I wasn't wearing anything under that. That is one of the things I regret not doing in my tiny and silly life. Those eyes widened even further, and Jason couldn't help but blush and look a little as well. Then, they pounced. That hurt. Having a lot of male cubone trying to dig into you is…emotionally and physically damaging. I pushed them off eventually, and distracted them yet again with attract, and ran with the absol. The absol kept my skirt in his mouth, and I shook my head as I wondered why.

We ended up in his house. It was made of wood, so it was a light brown. I liked that brown, it was soft and nice. Hardly anything was in this house, no chairs or tables, not even a stool to sit on. The room was completely bare, save for what seemed to be a fridge in the kitchen. We rested in the living room, which seemed to be painted red in places on the nice looking soft wood. He sat down on all fours, like a dog. He looked like he was hiding something.

"Why are you sitting like that?" I asked him, and he gave me a look.

"Like what?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Like a dog." I said, not realising that an absol such as himself wouldn't know what a dog was.

"What is a dog?" He asked, and then looked at his room with a coy look.

"Never mind," I sighed, "Why were the cubone chasing you anyway?" I asked him, and he looked at me.

"I stole one of their bones, as I am very poor." He sighed, "My dream is to join the pokemon rescue organisation."

"Why don't we become a pokemon rescue team then, and we could rank up."

He then made a giggle, "Why don't we discuss this in my bedroom, then?" He was looking at me funny, but being as innocent as I was, I didn't get his plan. I sighed, and walked in the room.

The room did have something inside it, a red double bed. Except for that it was the same light brown that the living room had on the walls. Above the bed was a picture of an older absol, with greying fur. I guessed it was his mother, as she looked to old to be a mate.

"Ok, we are in your room now, let's talk." I frowned, not knowing what this absol was plotting.

"Oh, why don't you make yourself comfortable?" He giggled, "Sit on the bed, relax."

I did as he told me. He then took his chance like all absol did, and pounced on me. I was too shocked to kick him off me, and he then started humping me like some crazy dog.

"Why me?" I said between pants, "You don't even know my name!"

"Well, my name is Jasork, careful hunter." He grunted and growled, "But you can call me Jason."

"I'm Ruffled, I guess." I frowned, trying to ignore the sensations, "But I don't see why you are doing this."

"Well," He seemed to be concentrating for a second, "I want to."

Soon enough, the deed was done. I'm too sickened by the memory to repeat it properly, so don't bother asking me about it. He lay next to me, thinking about what he did probably, as I fell asleep under him. Traumatising events often lead me to sleep. Sleep heals, sleep understands.

I woke up, and he was getting dressed in some black trousers. Before I could get properly dressed, he grabbed me and took me out to the pokemon square.

The pokemon square was a beautiful place. Golden brown pathways leading to many shops, kecleon supply shops, wigglytuff friend area shops, a bank, and a blue building that was for sign ups. The shops were beautifully painted places, painted in order of the colours of the rainbow. It was still early, and few pokemon were around. But the ones that did walk around gave me a funny look as they noticed I was naked.

"I'm not properly dressed, Jason!" I squeaked, hiding behind his head as the pokemon began to stare, "Take me back so I can get some clothes!"

"You'll do fine Ruffled, believe me." Jason shook his head, and walked into the blue building, "Plus, the sign up place closes early."

The inside of the building was the same colour as the outside. There was a desk, with lists of names, probably names of rescue teams. At the desk was an aipom, the aipom I would call my master, and later my mate, Seedeth, with rough looking purple fur and eyes that shone like gemstones in the light. She looked me up and down and started to blush. She panted deeply, and held her chest with her right paw, trying to compose herself.

"What may I do for you?" Her eyes locked on Jason, avoiding me. I wondered if she thought of me as indecent, so I hung my head in shame.

"We would like to form a rescue team." I sighed, looking at Jason with tired eyes.

"That will be 100 poke then." Seedeth gave me a lustful look, and gave me a wink, "Unless you do something for me."

I looked towards Jason worriedly, and then turned back to Seedeth, "We don't have 100 poke, that's the reason why we are forming a rescue team."

"Well then!" Seedeth was trying to control her breathing, "I'm guessing you will be doing something for me then."

"What is that?" I asked, slightly worried by her heavy panting and blushing.

"Well, I want to mate with you in as many ways as possible." She winked and blushed heavily.


	2. Ruffled little past 2

"Jason, lets go home." I gave a sigh, and he gave me a disgusted look.

"Take one for the team Ruffled, it won't be that bad." He shook his head.

There was something about his eyes that made me believe everything he said, and so I gave a sigh and flew off his back. I flew over to the aipom, and she stroked my back.

"I'm all yours, aipom." My beak trembled, and I bowed to her.

I hated the idea of mating with another female back then, I had it securely stuck in my head that I was a heterosexual, and I would always be one. None the less, Jason needed me, and I loved him enough back then to do anything for him. I didn't realise that later on in my life, this feeling would be with this aipom, and this scared hate would be towards the absol.

"Let's go outside." She nodded, almost screaming with excitement.

I walked after her, and she took me to the centre of the square. She looked me up and down, and then started licking me. I freaked, my mind was screaming as the tongue touched me, but there was nothing I could do. I had agreed to this, and a deal was a deal. She wriggled her hips, getting her black skirt to slip off the delicate hips. I closed my eyes and moaned as she started rubbing against me.

"How long is this for?" I whimpered as I endured the sensations that began to appear from this constant rubbing. The aipom looked weak, but in that department was strong and focused. She opened my eyes with her purple hands, and kissed my neck fondly.

"Four hours." She murmured, licking my neck.

She continued violating me, our areas touching and rubbing against each other. Back then, it was a violation, you see. After a while, she seemed to get bored of just rubbing, and started fondling my area with the hand on my tail. Pokemon started appearing and looked in amazement as we continued our deal.

"She's making me do this." I whimpered, and pleaded to the stares of the pokemon. A pokemon that looked like a long brown and white badger gave us a shrug and claimed it to be natural. Seedeth brushed her hand against my beak crossly.

"6 hours now." She muttered, "And if you don't do anything, 8."

I resisted to urge to swear, and started rubbing myself against her too. Her eyes seemed to widen, and her looks of lust softened. I didn't know back then that she had realised her lust wasn't just that, but an attraction now. Her rubs became softer, but I continued the mimicking, trying to stop tears falling out of my eyes. I closed my eyes again, and she picked me up and climbed up something. Using the hand on her tail she rubbed me against her, panting and moaning with some effort. I started panting and moaning too, as this was becoming too much to bear.

"How long have we been?" I whimpered, and she licked my neck again.

"An hour, beautiful chatot."

"Why can't 6 hours fly by?" I whimpered, and she shut my beak with her hand.

We returned to he ground with a bump, and she continued licking me, now lower. She was licking every feather on my chest, and I hated being licked there. I wriggled and moaned, not liking this at all.

"Lick me." She commanded, opening my eyes again. I whimpered, and licked her chest weakly with my tongue. She seemed to like it, and forced me to continue. Soon, she got bored of that, and continued her molesting with the hand on her tail. Since my eyes were closed, I couldn't tell what was going on, so when I felt something that wasn't a hand penetrating me, I opened my eyes in shock.

It was my cousin. He was messed up in the head, a real sexaholic. He was a pidgeotto, a mainly yellowish brown pokemon with brown wings and head. He had a red mane that came off the back of his head, as well as red claws and a red tail. Seedeth was on the floor, rubbing her head weakly. My cousin smiled evilly as he continued rubbing against me.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him, "I am your cousin!"

"I've always wanted to do this since I saw you learn attract back home." His eyes gleamed.

"I don't want this!" I yelled at him, trying to push him off.

"Who cares about what you think?" He giggled, and continued his rubbing.

"Me!" I growled, and pushed him off. Next in line was a treecko, an evil green lizard with leering yellow eyes, and a dark green tail. He tried to leap on me, but I kicked him and he went rolling into the pidgeotto. This line continued until it was too much to bear, and then I screamed before flying off, yet again not accepted by a group for a stupid mistake. Seedeth looked at me flying away with a soft look on her face, and turned towards the group of pokemon with a look of malice. I didn't see what happened next, as I flew away as fast as I could. I was safe, for now.

I spent most of the next year looking for a place to stay. I never stayed long, as some stupid mistake would lead me into trouble again and again, but it was good enough for me. I never got on with anybody. I found a place eventually, a place were I was accepted. It was by a forest, a small tribe of bird pokemon of all ages. It was nice, but it was lacking something. I didn't know what it was back then, but I knew it was lacking.

Then, my life took a turn, but was it for the worse, or better?


	3. Meeting the master 1

It all happened when I was flying through the forest, through the brown trees, tough with their bark. As you know, I go there for inspiration, and as I was flying with my thoughts, black tail twitching with contentment, I noticed a flash of purple and brown. Too curious for my own good, I descended to the murky, dark and brown forest floor, looking for the creature I recognised so well. As I walked, or toddled, through the brown and grey muck of the forest, every now and then pausing to get the sticky leaves off my talons, I remembered the very incident that made me recognise this creature. I shuddered for a second as the memories flooded back like water through a broken dam. I paused yet again, closed my eyes, and looked up at the emerald green trees above me. I realised I had not been looking properly enough, as aipoms love their trees. I blinked for a second, as a beam of light hit my eyes, and turned towards a much relived sounding sigh.

I knew it was her. I could sense it. The purple monkey was on a branch sticking out above me, the hand on her tail keeping her on the blasted thing. I looked into her eyes for probably the first time in years. The spark of the life she had once led was still in her eyes, but her eyes looked drained and haunted. I noticed how ruffled her fur was, more ruffled than the feathers that gave me my name. The purple fur was sticking up in many places, as if many people had come into contact with her. I wasn't surprised, given the way this creature works. I was a victim to her workings after all. She leapt down from the branch, falling over herself, too exhausted to keep herself up. I wondered if it was to do with all the mating she did, but didn't really want to ask. The hand on her tail, podgy and clumsy looking, waved at me, trying to touch me. I flinched, and flew back a bit, knowing where that hand had been. The idea made me sick to my stomach, and I clutched my stomach and closed my eyes. Knowing what aipoms do when one's eyes are closed, I reopened my eyes a second later. She had moved closer, looking at me in awe, walking around me as if I was a much prized item that she wanted. I gulped, and kept my eyes on her and she marched around me. She looked all over me, my black tail, the musical note shaped head, the blue wings, my everything. She seemed to be unable to smile at the moment, but her eyes where sparkling. I tilted my head and twitched my black tail, looking at the aipom in curiosity. So many thoughts flowed through my head. She was so rich and powerful before, why is she here in the forest? What did she do to really annoy the Pokemon rescue organisation? Did she try and mate with one of the leaders? The aipom gave me a funny look, and sighed again. I waited for her to speak, looking at the trees, green cotton candy held up with brown thick sticks.

"Yes, the PRO did ban me from my signing up duties, but it wasn't for something as trivial as mating, beautiful chatot." Her voice finally rung, slicing the silence like a knife would do to skin, "I was caught doing something much worse."


	4. Meeting the master 2

She took me over to her house, or at least she called it a house. In that sort of environment, you would have thought it to be a simple pile of wood and logs. When she took me to this soggy pile of timber, I gave her a funny look, as if I thought that she had finally lost it. She tilted her worn old head slightly, looking frailer then ever, and opened a trap door under a few twigs. I looked at her apologetically, and jumped into the hole that was her home.

The house itself was quite roomy, and a bit damp. You could tell that she was hiding here from something, as it looked like a tunnel rather than a home. There was a table made from more wood, and two brown and thin chairs. She motioned me to sit on one of the chairs, and walked into one of the "rooms", tunnels in the main tunnel. I looked at the mud walls sadly, and wondered what had happened to this creature. Sure, she had tried to violate me, but I had agreed with it, with a little encouragement from my mate at the time, Jason the absol. This whole feeling of desperation and worry, told me that this wasn't the aipom's fault. She wouldn't need to hide like this. She shouldn't. It wasn't right in my little eyes.

She walked back in after a while, and asked me if I wanted a glass of milk. I thought about how poor the aipom was, and then asked her what pokemon the milk came from. She blushed slightly, and muttered "Aipom…" and I in turn shook my head politely. To this day, I still find milk repulsive. She sat down after a while, holding a grey cup in her tail hand, and then put her face in her hands and cried, dropping the cup on the floor. Normally, I just sit, stunned, unable to act. But I had to ask her what was wrong, if anything was. I saw the tears flow down on the table, making the wooden table shiny with aipom tears.

"Whats wrong?" I finally asked, tapping her ruffled back with a wing. She looked up, whimpering.  
"The g…PRO." She stammered, shuddering and twitching. The hand on her tail grabbed my tail tightly. I flinched, and the grip became tighter.

Ignoring the fact she actually had a hold of me in this sort of area, I asked, "What about them?" The hand slid down further.

"They caught me doing something really bad, and now I am stuck here!" The aipom grabbed me, her eyes sparkled with excitement again. I was being squeezed against that aipom.

"I have no idea what that has to do with me though.…" My face was pressed against her tan coloured one. The fur was soft, as I expected, but had a slight roughness to it.

The aipom smiled, and giggled, "You don't remember, that time. I need you now. I need it again." I realised what this was about and tried to wriggle away.

"That was years ago, and I only did it for Jason…" I squirmed and wriggled, but the aipom's grip was strong.

"But you liked it." The aipom said, "Come on. Please? You've got something I need. Fire." She pushed me closer. "Caged, sure. But it can be freed. Like mine. In the same way. It will help us both." I kicked and squirmed, and wished I was a gastrodon so I could slip away. She walked me over to her bed room, a brown walled room with a bed and a chest of drawers. She threw me on the bed and pinned me down. "Relax." She murmered as I quivered, "You are just what I need." She rubbed herself against me and added, "I won't kill you, I promise." I closed my eyes and hoped it would go away, as she rubbed harder and harder.


	5. Meeting the master 3

After the mating that she forced upon me, I shuddered and whimpered, tears in my eyes blurring my vision. The purple figure over me was grinning triumphantly, brushing my feathers down with the hand on her tail. I was wet, I was sticky, and I was scared. Her fur was now less ruffled than my own; at least that was a relief. I had something that separated me and her. Something to hold on to. Something to keep to myself. I chirped, going back to the old chatot programming, and tried to stand up, tried to get away. I was unable to stand now. She crept over to me, and licked my beak. More tears fell down my face, and I tried to wriggle away from the monster. Frustration, anger and hopelessness flooded my mind again.

"Any fire yet, little beautiful chatot?" She murmured, touching me in places I will never speak of. I wriggled and having no energy gave up, panted, as I was exhausted, and shook my head stubbornly. I thrashed my tail angrily, and flapped my wings, trying to fly away. But I had no energy. I flopped on the bed that the aipom and I were on. It was a soft and pink bed, contrasting my mood. At least the walls where brown: unhappy, muddy, and sickening. Just how I felt. The aipom moved closer to me, and touched my tail with hers again. I squawked, unable to talk for now, in retaliation, but it was hopeless. The hand on her tail wrapped its fingers around the tail, and gripped it roughly. She had a thing for my black metronome tail; it was the most abused part of me, at least except the most obvious part. The sensation was a tingling one, I did not like to be touched, but I couldn't stop her due to my tiredness.

"You have had enough for now. This room will be your quarters." She paused for a second, and ran out of the small room. She came back a second later holding what seemed to be a collar, and a leash. "And so you don't get away" She put the collar around my neck, and nailed the leash to the wall I was closest too. I looked at her sadly, tried to ask her why through my eyes. She grinned and moved closer to me again.

"You are a beautiful chatot." She rubbed my cheeks with her grimy little purple paws, "You make me feel alive." She kissed me on my cheek, tied my wings to their sides with string so I couldn't fight back, and left the room.

For the time she was gone, I started writing, about anything, in my little book. The book always came with me, one way or another, and it was a great relief that it had not got damaged in any way by the encounter. I wrote all my feelings on that little piece of paper, hate, anger, self hate.

I still remember how I got the book. I found it while I was travelling around Kanto, on the floor in its lonesome. It was a blue book, a few hundred pages long, although you could add more pages, and the cover had a leathery texture to it. There was a pencil in a container on the inside of the book, the pencil I was using to draw and write with right now. My first page written in was about the time I was hunting for Oran berries. I found a very nice young male chatot, but he had got shot down by hunters. I remember writing for hours about how much I missed him, but that was another story. I was in a new one now, and as I sat and wrote, I wondered if anything better was going to happen now that I was the aipom's slave.


	6. Meeting the master 4

It was a while later that the aipom appeared again. She had cleaned herself, it appeared. Her fur was soft and silky, and no mud (or other) stains where on the soft fur. She looked at me with an evil glint in her eyes, and sat down next to me. Her eyes seemed to weaken; they became less focused, almost as if she knew how I felt. Even though she had attacked me in this way, I couldn't help but admire her for this weakness. She kissed me on the cheek again, and stroked the top of my head. I whimpered, still refusing to speak, in case it led to something. She continued stroking and patting, until I stopped shaking, and drew closer. She removed the leash from the nail, and took a tight grip of it.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked at long last, stroking me in other places yet again. I looked at her horrified, disgusted on how she could think of such a trivial question when she has done so much to me already. I squirmed away as much as a chatot with tied wings could, but she pulled my leash so I was close to her again. My face was pressed against hers. "You need to eat…keep your strength up, beautiful chatot. Or you will end up like me." She rubbed her face against mine, I shuddered.

"I am Ruffled, a person, not your pet!" I cried at long last, unable to take this treatment anymore. "And, why am I here?" The aipom continued stroking until she had really ticked me off.

"You are here because I, Seedeth, want you to." She licked me on the face, the saliva dripping and sticking horribly to my feathers, "I'm guessing if you are going to be rude, I will have to tame you then!" She laughed, and walked out of the room and locked the door, probably preparing things.

I could smell many nice smelling things, but I kept wary, and stiff. I didn't know what "taming" was, but I did not want to find out. I shook my head, trying to get the feeling of wetness off my face while waiting for Seedeth. It didn't work though, and I only ended up dizzy. When I finally gave up, I could smell honey in the air, as if a huge jar had been opened. I cried and wriggled, not knowing the use of this honey, until the aipom returned with a bowl of the stuff. I sighed, and lay down on the floor with my tongue sticking out. The aipom looked at me with a look of pity, and put the bowl down.

"Let me go." I begged, "I'll even behave during our last…you know. Just set me free." The aipom shook her head and shoved my head into the honey bowl.

I closed my eyes on the impact, but they still burned. For a second I could not breathe, I was sucking in honey. When I thought I was about to die in sweet, sticky honey, my head was dragged out by the aipom. After taking my wing restraints off, she looked at my honey covered head, and her eyes sparkled in excitement. She grabbed me and started licking my face again. I shook my head and tried to kick, but her grip was getting stronger fast. She tickled me with the hand on her tail, tickling down my back, the hand slowly creeping further down until it touched my area. I wriggled and shook my head, cursing my ticklishness. The honey bowl was emptied onto me, the sticky stuff covering most of my body. I freaked and wriggled more as she licked lower and lower, but she had a grip on me. The tounge touched me, violated me, and I moaned slightly. The grip got tighter and tighter, and I was being pressed yet again against the abdomen of the aipom. She started rocking her hips, and I closed my eyes. The rocking was then combined with rubbing, and I could feel her area touch mine. "I thought no more for today…" I whimpered, trying to ignore the sensations.

"This is your punishment, for being rude." She replied coldly as she continued rocking and rubbing with her hips. She then seemed to push me down, as I did fall. The rubbing and licking continued, only more harsh, more violent. I could feel her hips pushing against mine, inside me, almost. I groaned and moaned, this was becoming too much, but at the same time started rocking and rubbing as well. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop. I carried on, and even started licking her chest until the aipom gave a tug of her leash softly, as if rewarding me. I stopped the rubbing and licking when I realised what I was doing, and just lay on the hard floor stiffly, thinking of a better place, as sensations began to grow. I soon tried to kick, but she suddenly wasn't in range anymore. I felt her crawl up my body, rubbing against the next, slightly higher parts of me, one by one. I opened my eyes in shock, and closed them again, as I realised just that she had moved higher than I thought, and was now rubbing herself against my face. At least the sensations where fading, I thought. Then I felt the sensation return, and I cursed that tail of hers. I opened my eyes again, and was unable to open my beak. She had finished her work, or at least had paused; she looked slightly ruffled, but not as much as me. She grinned, leering at me.

"You shall be tamed, Ruffled." She smirked at my name, "I won't stop till you are." She moved closer again, panting with exaustion and probably lust. She continued for many hours, breaking my spirit piece by piece, until I couldn't take the harshness of it all any more. I was wet all over, sticky and covered in more than her drool. My legs where aching and twitching from pain, along with my area of course. I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to die of exaustion if this carried on. I knew it now. She was my master. I had to give up. There was no other way.

My beak snapped open. "Ok, I will do what you want." I bowed my head, opened up my wings, showing submission. There was no point biting the hand that feeds after all. The aipom smiled, and patted me on the back. She then leapt onto my back and rubbed her hips against my back. I twitched a little, but saw little point in retaliating. She nodded, and got off my back, and looked at me with a look of achievement . I was panting heavily still, liquid dripping off my beak and other places, trembling at the knees in fear.

"Good, submission is the first step." She looked at me with more malice, touching my face gently, "Now here is what I want you to do first…"


	7. Meeting the master 5

A few weeks past, and they seemed like years in that house. Mainly the aipom left me alone until it was around 1 am, and then she "played" with me and left the room. I was allowed to explore the rest of the aipom's house, as I had stopped resisting by then. I had begun to understand the master/slave relationship, and I was content at the fact I had a meaning to someone now, even if it was to be their sex toy. At that time, I didn't mind, the mating filled my needs as well as hers, and I was well fed in the building anyway. Also, the mating was so harsh that I was exausted enough to sleep, despite my insomia.

I was walking around the kitchen for at least the seventh time one day when I had the feeling I was being watched. I looked around, and saw a hole in a wall. The eye pressed up against it was so familiar, and yet so strange. The iris was a blood red, and the pupil was small. I looked at the eye for quite some time before it vanished. I shrugged, uncaring, and went back to walking around the kitchen. The aipom walked into the room after my tenth lap, and patted me softly. I bowed, used to this contact by now, and lay on the floor belly up, legs in the air. She tickled me slightly, and gagged at the sticky feathers that I now had, due to all the liquids that where now sticking to the darn things. She wiped her now messy paws on my back, where there where less sticky liquids hiding there.

"You need a bath." She looked at me sternly. I looked at her and nodded. She picked me up and took me to a blue tiled bathroom. When we arrived there, she removed my collar and the leash attached to it, and dropped them on the floor. She then dropped me in the navy blue bath tub and turned the taps. I waited as the water rose around me, seeing if anything would happen from this. She just sat down and kept her beady little aipom eye on me as I bathed. I rubbed all over myself with my feathers, and soon I felt cleaner. She jumped into the water with me, rubbing me down all over. I closed by eyes, and flushed slightly. I could feel her soft, silky fur rubbing against my ruffled feathers again.

"Master." I spoke as she scrubbed me, "Is this another reason why I needed a bath?" She put her hand to my beak, and continued her rubbing. Soon, the aipom thought I was clean enough, and jumped out of the bath, and ran to get towels. She came back dry, and holding a grey towel in the hand on her tail.  
I pulled the plug with my beak, and the water drained down. The aipom was sitting on a light blue toilet holding the grey towel. I grabbed the towel with haste, and covered myself with it. It was rough, it was uncomfortable, but I knew it was all I had.

"Thank you master." I muttered, bowing slightly. She put my collar and leash back on my neck, grinning in the fact that she did now have complete control. I looked up to my master, feeling fear, and loyalty, rather than the hate I once felt. I knew there was nothing I could do, anyway. She rubbed me down with the towel, enjoying every second of it I suppose, grinning softly as my feathers began to dry. I just stood there, waiting. I started rubbing my head against her chest softly, as if I had chosen her as my mate. She smiled, and I closed my eyes as she embraced me, holding me tight in her arms, stroking my back with her soft tail.

A few seconds seemed to pass, and the door was smashed open, bits of wood flying everywhere. An absol, tall, defiant, white and black, growled and shook his head. I knew the face anywhere. Jason. I looked to him, sighing in relief and joy. The tall dog like pokemon jumped on top of the aipom and scratched her with his big black claws. The purple monkey screamed, and screamed more when she saw a huge dragon like creature creep up from behind. The blue monster roared, and hit her in the face.

I felt a pang of guilt. My master was being hurt. I made a cry and charged at the dark blue beast, right in its red stomach. The creature gave a cry and pushed me down with its huge arms. The arms seemed to be like them of a praying mantis, long and sharp looking, with "wings" on the end of the arm. I tried to get up, and I saw Jason walking over to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I looked at him, confused, as if the answer was obvious.  
"Master is being hurt. Ruffled obey master. Master will do things other wise." I said, ruffling my feathers. Jason looked at me for a second, nuzzled me with his black face, and swiped me on the head. After a few seconds I fell on the floor, and everything slowly faded to black.


End file.
